Sparks Fly
by Lee Juliet
Summary: Edward is a wandering artist. Bella is an average teenager. When the two of them meet, sparks fly- quite literally. Drabblefic.
1. New Beginnings

**Sparks Fly Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The DJ was terrible. He was obviously putting on a false voice to match the stereotypical DJ's voice, and his enthusiasm was half-hearted. No one really noticed- beside me, of course- but I was bored, and when I'm bored, I'm judgmental. Some people call it one of my main flaws, but I called it being perceptive.

In an attempt to escape the gray mood the DJ was inflicting upon me, I pushed through the throngs of people and turned into an emptier portion of the festival. There, a small crowd was surrounding a musician. I stopped at the fringe of the crowd and listened closely.

A beautiful voice filled my ears, caressing them. I sighed contentedly and felt myself involuntarily trying to move closer to the owner of such a fantastic voice. People grumbled as I shoved past them, but I ignored them. I was in an impenetrable daze. Soon, I was standing right in front of the singer. He was looking down, so I couldn't see his face. However, I could tell that he was skinny- too skinny.

I mentally pleaded that he look up. And he did.

He was captivating.

His eyes were like emeralds and sapphires swirled together, and his hair was a wild disarray of bronze. He had feminine features, which was completely fine by me. His long, golden eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes, swaying to the sound of his own voice.

Too soon, the song was over and the crowd was dispersing. My feet couldn't bring themselves to move. They were just stuck there, and were stubbornly refusing to listen to my inner commands. Within seconds, it was just me and the man. He peered into the guitar case that had been set in front of him and smile satisfactorily.

Then he realized that I was still standing there.

He smiled a confused smile. It was bedazzling. "Hello, would you like something from me?"

His voice was gorgeous- almost as beautiful as he was. It was like vanilla, strawberries, the night sky, and fuzzy blankets all rolled into one. He looked at me expectantly. Shoot. What had he asked me again?

Oh, right. He wanted to know if I would like something from him.

"No," I replied, still feeling a bit numb.

Then I realized what a dumb response that had been. He was probably wondering why I was standing in front of him, immobile and almost irresponsive.

I revised what I had said. "I meant- your singing is great. Yeah."

He grinned that beautiful smile again. "Thank you. I do try."

I felt a blush coming on for no apparent reason. "I can tell."

He winked and zipped up his guitar case. "I'm flattered. Maybe I'll see you around."

And with that, he was gone.

I couldn't help feeling a sense of utter loss.

**I know my writing isn't great, but I'm hoping you enjoyed the basic premise. I'm young and still experimenting. I don't know what my writing style is, quite yet, but I'm hoping to figure out soon.**

**- Lee **


	2. Fireworks

**Sparks Fly Chapter Two: Fireworks**

"Bella, come here! They're about to release the fireworks!" my closest friend, Angela, exclaimed.

I walked in a zombie-like state to Angela, still thinking about _him_. He left such a lasting impression on me, it was almost ridiculous. I know that I was being absolutely idiotic. Here I was, all moony and in love with some rising musician whom I had just met and said less than 10 words to.

Angela dragged me to the portion of the festival where the firework would be most visible. I had been anticipating these fireworks for the whole week, but now that the moment was actually here, all I could think about was this attractive singer who was out of my league by far.

As soon as we reached the area, Angela and I squeezed past the arriving crowds and got as near to the center of the clearing as possible. I glanced at my watch: 11:57 P.M.

Here in Forks, it was an annual tradition that the Fourth of July fireworks be released exactly at midnight. It was kind of stupid, but traditions are traditions.

11:58. Angela squeezed my hand. I thought about this amazing musician whose beautiful face was preoccupying my mind.

11:59. I looked at the sky. It was a pitch black. I felt the cold. I wanted a sweatshirt. I looked at peoples' faces beside me. I saw the musician's face- not in my mind, but in physicality. I began to hyperventilate. I calmed down. I stared at him, wishing he would see me.

12:00: He felt my gaze and turned to look at me at the same time the fireworks began.

We hold each others' gazes as sparks fly.

**Like mentioned in the summary, this is a drabblefic, which means each chapter will be incredibly short. This chapter is a perfect example of how long future chapters will be.**

**- Lee**


	3. Distracted

**Sparks Fly Chapter Three: Distracted**

"Bella? Bella? Your nose is bleeding!"

I jerked violently and shouted, "My nose is bleeding? How?"

Of course it took my stupid self 4 seconds to realize that my nose was clearly not bleeding. Embarrassed, I glared at Angela, who had been the one to trick me.

"Do you constantly have to make me feel like a fool?" I muttered.

She glared right back at me. "If you had been listening to me instead of drifting off to la-la-land, I wouldn't have had to make you feel like one."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a bit preoccupied right now."

"I can tell," she said wryly.

"I said I'm sorry. Can you get off my back?" I snapped.

Her eyes widened. "What's gotten into you today, Bella?"

For the second time, I felt guilt course through my veins. "Nothing. What were you saying before?"

She shook her head and let it go. "Right. Did you hear? Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley split!"

"And why is that so surprising?" I asked, confused.

"Can you guess why they broke up?" she prompted.

I shook my head slowly in response. "No, why?"

"Because of you."

I was appalled. "What did I do?"

She soothingly replied, "Nothing, it's just that Mike has a huge crush on you, and he was only dating Jessica to make you jealous. Since it was obviously not working, he just broke up with her."

I groaned. "Why do these things have to happen to me? Jessica already hates me enough as it is. I don't need this right now!"

Angela looked at me sympathetically. "Just talk to Jessica and explain that you had nothing to do with his dumping her. Despite what everyone's saying, she's convinced that you were plotting something diabolical with Mike in order to hurt her."

I couldn't believe it. What an idiot. However, although she was an idiot, I valued my life, so I needed to talk to her.

My life.

**Somewhat uneventful, but it can't only be centered on Bella and Edward. We've got to have some high school drama there, too, right?**

**Reviews would be nice, but I don't write for them.**

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE STORY- I do not own Twilight. S.M. does.**


End file.
